Posse:The redeamers
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. The redeamers history the redeamers are for those who hate casual players love to have fun and hate cheaters. formed by thundernuts12 in 2010 named the thundernuts gunslining circus and in 2011 contained tallermoss84 and renewablebard in 2012 thundernuts passed leader ship to the highest leveled member at the time tallermoss84 at 21 and renewablebard 21 wich in turn led to a posse civil war were in armadillo a ffa game leading to the 23 to 22 win of renewablebard. (wich is why the requirements are to have 2 armadilo games)after that game renewablebard was named posse leader in 2012 renewablebard renamed the posse the redeamers by Feb. 24 2013 the posse gained in numbers the lord alder being the first new member since renewablebard then herobrine 5612 later the same week. as of 8:31PM 3/9/13 aliveelf3030 was the newest member.now due to the recent coop tag team of renewablebard and quitschunk34747 the newest member was him because of renewablebrad knowing him in real life flashboy joined in (fell free to kill him men )After 4 months the redeamer defeated xRDSx in a clan war the motto is "we redeem what canot be redeemed" our battle shout is "redemtion awaits the damned" Joining the Redeamers normal or expert targeting shoifield revolver and friend to renewablebard on xbox live to gain perminet status 2 coop missions must be compleated with a redeamer and 1 posse ffa game and 2 armadilo games then the fatal shot ceromony were you get shot in the face by me(renewablebard ) after that your a perminet member also kill golden gun people who arnt perminet members on list THE RANK TITLES ARE OF THE USMC ( http://www.militaryfactory.com/ranks/marine_ranks.asp) the tag (TNGC) is for the members of thundernuts12s gunslinging circus the original name READ THE HISTORY PART FOR MORE INFO ON TNGC the (BR) Blood raven members who joined *Rules 1 Rednewablebard is always posse leader but with other members its free for all leading 2 try to avoid killing other posse members exept in game modes or a direct chalenge (were I am there to claim a winner) 3 duels are in only expert mode and is a fight to the death 3.5 for duel confrimation send me an email at or antoniokontos@gmail.com or send me a im on xbox live 4 Clyde Garrison is a primary target (for making me poor as hell in every poker game ive played) 5 golden guns are now aloud due to the fact i have the golden explosive rifle now 6 Kill any night raiders Thundernuts12s clan 7 cheak out my teribly cheap videos on you tube at http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqpcKhslk5PCnUL7SSaUpQ/videos?view=0 8 also casual players kos 9 the leaders are below all were part of thundernuts gunslinging circus 10 name set up is as follows (NAME) (CLAN TAG) (X) (AWARDS) (LEADERSHIP POSITION) (RANK) {artreas (xDWx) (X) (#) (=) ( LXXVIII (Rifleman) captain} The Leadership positons * Listener (knows renewablebard outside of xbox live x1 * speaker ( tells news to other redeamers via listener x1 * exicutioner (deals with the exicutions ordered by listener via renewablebard x1 * hunter (deals with finding candidates for the redeamers x1 * minecraft manager (deals with minecraft redeamers x1 * GTA manager (deals with GTA redeamers x1 * TES manager (deals with the elder scrolls redeamers x1 * 007 manger (deals with james bond redeamers x1 * max payne manager (deals with max payne redeamers x1 * red dead redemtion manager (deals with the rdr redeamers aka the redeamers main game x1 * Cod manager (deals with the call of duty redeamers x1 * Halo manager (deals with the halo redeamers x1 * FMS manager (deals with the FMS redeamers x1 * FC3 manager (deals with FC3 Redeamers x1 * Borderlands 2 manager (deals with bl2 redeamers) x1 head redeamer * Head redeamer renewablebard (TNGC) (*) (Ukovg) (#) (=) (ba) (II) (cwv) (FC3 manager) head redeamer GENERALS * Redeamer 1 tallermoss84 (TNGC) (*) (X) (II) (cwv) (#) (=) (minecraft manager,Ac manager) General * Redeamer 12 LivintheDream7 (BR) (Ukovg) (X) (=) (ba) (cwv3) (#,#) (omg) (Halo manager) leutinet General * Redeamer 19 Phantom Exo (BR) (Ukovg) (X) (#,#,#) (cwv2) (=) major General * Redeamer 17 l itripy l (ba) (#) (omg) bridiger General OFFICERS * Redeamer 6 flashboy (X,X) (#) (listener) Cornel * Redeamer 8 xViperNZx (X) (#) (=) cornel * Redeamer 13 SPARTANman5269 (BR) (Ukovg) (X) (#) (omg) (GTA manager) 1st leutinet * Redeamer 11 mason1401 ( Cod manager) 2nd leutinet * Redeamer 25 Katamara5 2nd leutinet warrent officers * wo * cwo2 * cwo3 * cwo4 * cwo5 RTAs * RTA * RTA * RTA * RTA * RTA redeamers * Redeamer 2 the lord alder corple * Redeamer 3 aliveelf3030 lance corple * Redeamer 4 herobrine 5612 lance corple * Redeamer 5 Quitschunk34747 gunnery sergent * Redeamer 7 outkast NZ (#) master sergent * Redeamer 9 SR Royal Gank (#) staff sergent * Redeamer 10 Yeahson808 gunnery sergent * Redeamer 14 SplayPanda4128 (BR) gunnery sergent * Redeamer 15 Cpt Macmillan (#) gunnery sergent * Redeamer 16 Dirtrider82 staff sergent * Redeamer 17 l itripy l (ba) (#) (omg) master sergent * Redeamer 18 BIGMIKE2660 (#,#,#,#) (X) master sergent * Redeamer 20-24 Blood raven (no awards/ ranks) Awards (X) retiko the higest honor use alot of your spare time in helping clan members 10 hours min to achive or help in a enimies clan dystruction or by reneable bards comand (A) aetiko the 2nd highest help in events 6 times and help with clan wars or at renewablebards comand (=) equales the 3rd best help with events 3 times or by renewabklebards comand (I) longevity been in the redeamers for a year (cwv) served in a clan war senario (#) make for a fun time in a clan only party (BR) was part of blood raven {can not be obtained must have proof } (TNGC) was part of the thundernuts12 gunlinging circus {can not be obtained only 3 have it} (Ukovg) part of the united kingdom of video games {must have fable 3 and be ruler of albian} (omg) impress renewablebard by your skill (bldh) join in the dangorus hunt held randomly ® recrute a redeamer (*) held the title head redeamer (ba) kill Terramorphous with 2 people lv50 or under(bl2 only) (BLR) borderlands raider part of the borderlands raid group (RTA) redeamer training assistant trains new redeamers in the ways how the redeamers do things (1st leutinet-cornel requiered) (RROTC) part of the redeamers reserve officer training core (requires sergent major to join) BOUNTYS The folowing are jobs that redamers want done with or with out awards rewards from the generals can include awards and stuff Borderlands 2 (1 retiko rank each +$2million for uvhm equilvilates) ■Blood of Terramorphous - Relic ■Teeth of Terramorphous - Shotgun Give to renewable bard Thundernuts gunslinging circus Rdrlegkill redharlow.jpg|renewablebard Johnmarston.jpg|thundernuts12 Tall Trees Ty.jpg|tallermoss84 The redeamers *charecters perfured any non dlc charecters like us army but still any are alowed External links Category:Posses }}